


S'Good

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I never wanted to hurt you either,” Derek whispered, and Peter’s next inhale shook with how much he felt, how full his heart was in that moment.





	S'Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautiful_Travesty21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Travesty21/gifts).



Peter was overwhelmed, the scent of Derek’s want sharp in his nose. Everything was so much, too much, and he ghosted his fingers over Derek’s skin. He was darker than Peter, now, a warm tan while Peter remained pale. Just another thing that had changed in the years that passed, another reminder of everything they had lost, all that had changed.

Derek arched his body, following Peter’s touch as he began to pull back. Peter chuckled, but it was a broken sounding noise. There was too much history between them, and it felt heavy, now, in the stillness of Derek’s bedroom. He didn’t say anything, but he continued with his careful exploration, pressing his fingers into the ridges of Derek’s abdomen.

“ _ Peter _ ,” Derek gasped when Peter ghosted his fingers over Derek’s cock, touch feather soft, brushing over his balls as he trailed his fingers  _ lower _ , teasing the hairy skin.

“It’s okay,” Peter said, his own cock leaking hot and heavy onto Derek’s thigh. “It’s okay.”

He wrapped a hand around Derek’s cock, moving up so he could straddle his nephew’s waist, sliding his own hard length against Derek’s. He grabbed them both in hand, the drag of their skin too dry, just this side of uncomfortable. Neither of them seemed to care, and Peter leaned down to steal a kiss, then another and another until they were doing nothing more than breathing each other in.

“S’good,” Derek mumbled, arching his back and pressing them together, twisting his hands into the sheet under him when Peter brushed over the head of his cock, slipping his thumb under the foreskin to press against the sensitive skin.

“I never meant to hurt you,” he whispered, and he pressed the words into Derek’s skin like they were a secret.

“Love you,” Derek said, and when Peter pulled back his eyes were shining red, glowing with power that was still so unfamiliar on his nephews face. “Peter, Peter,  _ I love you _ .”

Peter came with a broken sob, ducking his head until it was tucked into Derek’s neck, breathing in the sharp scent of Derek’s arousal and his own release. He licked Derek’s sweat before biting down, his fangs piercing skin as Derek followed him over, spilling between them and adding to the mess Peter had already made.

He breathed deeply, dropping his head and pressing the length of their bodies together, smearing their come between them. Derek didn’t protest, and instead he wrapped his arms around Peter’s body to keep in close.

“I never wanted to hurt you either,” Derek whispered, and Peter’s next inhale shook with  _ how much _ he felt, how full his heart was in that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
